1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational games and more particularly pertains to a new educational board game for learning to drive safely for teaching proper safe driving rules and educating a person to the requirements of a driving test.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of educational games is known in the prior art. More specifically, educational games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,283; U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,580; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,623; U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,779; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,388; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,402.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new educational board game for learning to drive safely. The inventive device includes a game board having a playing surface, the playing surface having a start space and a plurality of playing spaces, a plurality of playing pieces, a plurality of vehicle models, each vehicle model having a plurality of vehicle parts couplable to form the vehicle model, a plurality of game cards, and a pair of dice.
In these respects, the educational board game for learning to drive safely according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching proper safe driving rules and educating a person to the requirements of a driving test.